Gray and Lucy!
by WendyMarvell14
Summary: Lucy and Gray are in love!


Prolouge: Lucy had have feelings for Gray for a long time will she ever tell him?

LUCY

I walked into the guild and went up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu do you have a quest we can do?" "Yes actually Erza does but same thing right." I smile at him "sure". We both walk to Erza and I sit down next to Gray and Natsu stands next to Erza. "So I hear you have a quest for us?" I say. Erza turns around to face me "yes I do I will tell you more on the train." "WHAT TRAIN?! awww...this sucks." Natsu starts to complain more but Erza does the evil-stare-thing at him and he stops instantly. We all walk to the train station. When we get on the train we sit I sit next to Natsu across from Gray and Erza sits next to Gray. Once the train starts to move Natsu becomes sick and falls on my shoulder. I become a little uncomfortable but I don't move him. Gray looks intently at me. I wonder why? Whenever I look at him his bright blue eyes make my heart skip a beat and I almost pass out. Why? "The reason why I have brought you here is because there is a dark guild named 5 Men of Hell that are apparently one of the most powerful dark guilds that has ever been created." She looks out the window. "There's rumors that say they are going to an island called Glordia it supposedly able to automatically regenerate your power if you store it in your body." "Ok then let's win this" I said while smiling.

GRAY

Lucy smiled and that made my heart flutter. GOD DAMNNIT I don't even know why. do I love her? I stared at her and eventually her big brown eyes locked with mine and my face burned with embarrassment we kept staring at each other uncomfortably. But for some reason I liked it. I look away and peer into the window. Once the train stops Natsu jumps off like if he spent one more second on that train he would die. He started running around like a complete moron. "Hey dumbass try to not look stupid!" I yelled at him, he came up to me. "What did you say droopy eyes?" "You heard me slanty eyes." Erza came and broke us up. Erza rented a car and got up front and dragged Natsu with her. Me and Lucy stayed in the back while Happy was upfront eating a fish bugging Erza. Lucy looked down in her lap. "Hey you ok Luce?" I asked not trying to sound to worried. "Uhhhh...yeah I-I'm fine" She looked at me and blushed again. I leaned in towards her and put my hand on her chin. "Lucy are you ok?" I was purposely letting my worry show I looked into her deep brown eyes. "Uhhhh..." She sat there looking at me in the eyes saying nothing.

LUCY

Gray was holding my chin with his hand and staring at me with concern. "I'm uhh..fine i've just had alot on my mind. He moves his hand away and sits back in his seat. "What's on your mind maybe I can help." He looks at me his eyes still filled with concern. He cares about me Do I love him? "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...y-y-you can't really help-ish uhhh..." He tilts his head slightly how can't I help?" "Because I k-k-k-k-kinda...uh-" I was cut off by Erza's yelling and screeching of brakes. We both got out of the car and I sighed with relief. Natsu dashed off of the car and got on land it looked like he was about to start kissing the land saying THANK GOD LAND! Erza motioned us to follow her and we did. Gray and I stayed in the back while Happy and Natsu were up front running to the docks. "so what were you trying to say before? "Uhhhhh...I...Kinda..." I stopped and looked at the ground rushing to be near Erza. Should I tell him no I don't want to hear him say he doesn't love me back.

GRAY

I stay in the last wondering what was she about to say? I kinda what?! Does she love me? When we get to the docks Natsu is there yelling that he's victorious but actually he just looks plainly stupid. I sit next to Lucy and her hand accidentally touches mine. I swear to god I felt a tingle in my hand and I got goose bumps all over my body. We looked up at each other and moved are hands away. Still near each other but not touching. I took off my jacket and shirt but kept on my pants. We start rowing to the island. When we get there we see it's huge. "I think it's best to split up to cover more ground." Erza says "I'll be with Lucy."I say, Erza grabs Natsu and Happy follows him while saying AYE SIR! When I can no longer see anyone I grab Lucy's hand I couldn't withstand it anymore. I leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked first and blushed like crazy but she eventually kissed me back with a strong passion. "Lucy I love you."

LUCY

Gray grabbed my hand and kissed me. I blushed and kept my eyes open but then was hypnotized by the kiss. Gray stopped kissing me but still held me in his hands and said "Lucy I love you" I looked in to his blue eyes that sparkled and said "I love you to Gray". We walked on searching for the 5 Men of Hell with our hands entwined. We looked everywhere but couldn't find them. Then a huge explosion of fire came out of the sky. "Natsu" We said simultaneously. We walked to where the fire was coming from and saw Natsu fighting. He was throwing fists at one of the members and Erza was sword fighting another. Happy came up to us a said "YOUUUUUR INNNNN LOOOOOOOVVVVEEE!" in a lovey dovey voice. Gray said "Shut up you damn cat. I went into the battle. "I open the gate of the maiden VIRGO!" "Time for punishment princess?" "No Take down those guys." Virgo did as I asked and went underground. She instantly hit one of the men and knock him out in one blow. The other guy Natsu took down. Natsu looked at us like what-the-hell-did-I-miss and smiled. Erza came over to us. "Thank you we know where they are at." Erza started walking and we followed her. Erza walked her sword to her side, Gray walked next to me but we lagged a little to talk. "So is that what you wanted to tell me?" I nodded.

GRAY

Lucy nodded and blushed. So she does like me... I walked along side her staring at her, Lucy looked at me back smiling happily. When we got to the mountain it was obvious they were at the top. Natsu rode Happy up the mountain while the rest of us were forced to climb it. I started to climb it and so did Lucy and Erza, Natsu stopped riding Happy mid-way and waited for us. "Great way to mock us JACKASS!" I said irritated.


End file.
